


Happiness.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi met someone who asked him a question that made him contemplate his life.





	Happiness.

“You usually show me what you draw.”

 

Akira commented in a suspicious tone.

 

Motomi laughed nervously as they went to a park, he looked around to search for that familiar bench that faced the largest tree of the area.

 

“I told you it’s not that good, Akira. It’s embarrassing to show it to you.”

 

Akira followed after Motomi’s long strides, he saw his partner carrying a big, brown envelope under his arm.

 

“Who did you draw?”

 

Motomi’s reluctance to show the finished sketch he drew last night just made Akira more curious.

 

The other man grinned, “Hmm, will you be jealous if I said it’s a picture of a gorgeous lady?”

 

Akira’s face twitched but quickly composed himself, “As if, you can’t even draw a cat well.”

 

Motomi laughed then resumed his walk. He quickly found the bench but lost his smile when he saw it’s vacant.

 

“If you’re searching for the mail box, it’s way over there at the telephone booth.”

 

Akira pointed at the opposite direction.

 

Motomi shook his head with a smile, “Nah, this one doesn’t need a stamp.”

 

He placed the envelope on the bench, further making Akira more inquisitive as he saw there’s no written address or recipient’s name on it.

 

“Alright, let’s go before we miss the train.”, Motomi wrapped an arm around Akira’s back as they headed out of the park.

 

Akira looked back to the envelope and couldn’t help but ask, “Is it alright to leave it there? Won’t someone think it’s trash and throw it away?”

 

***** The day before. *****

 

_“Are you happy?”_

_Motomi took a moment to realize the question was directed at him._

_“Excuse me?”_

_He asked as he turned to look at his left and belatedly noticed the elderly man sitting on the same bench as his. The elder didn’t repeat his question, merely studied Motomi a few more seconds then looked away to puff at his pipe._

_“You looked happy alright, must be nice to be so young.”_

_He answered his own question, his voice croaky after decades of smoking._

_Motomi felt a bit dumbfounded by the stranger’s comment. Unsure if that’s the end of the sudden conversation or not. His old habits of an information broken kicked in and Motomi began to study his bench mate._

_Upon closer look, the guy looked to be in his 80s. Under his hat there were has gray hair with hints of brown at the tips. He had slightly tanned skin and a long beard. He wore a tattered office suit and didn’t seem to mind the cold autumn wind as he only wore a worn out scarf. He’s slightly hunched over as if he leaned half of his weight against the walking cane on his left. While his right hand held his well-used smoking pipe._

_“How… how do you know I look happy?”_

_Motomi felt curious to continue their conversation._

_The old man didn’t reply for several minutes, making Motomi wonder if he needed to repeat his question in a louder voice until…_

_“That young man who was with you, he’s family isn’t he?”_

_Man?_

_“Oh you mean Akira.” A fond smile crossed Motomi’s expression, his lover currently away to get them canned drinks from the nearby vending machine. Motomi had such a dorky smile right now that he almost looked ridiculously shining, “Yes… he’s my family. I love him.”_

_The journalist didn’t care to hide his feelings as often close minded people assumed Akira was his nephew or son. But when asked, he’ll proudly declare their relationship to the world!_

_The old man was silent and Motomi thought he’s going to hear another ignorant comment but instead felt surprised when he saw the extremely melancholic expression on the grandpa._

_“I… used to have a family too.”_

_He sounded so lost and alone._

_“I said family but my… lover and I never had kids. I was always away for work but whenever I did return, she’d always waited for me. I took her for granted, I promised her we’ll officially marry once I saved up enough and buy us a new and big house. But in reality I only cared about if I have someone to cook for me and iron my clothes. My real lover was my job as I spent most of my time with that. I never noticed when she fell sick and hid her illness until she collapsed in our house alone…”_

_Motomi didn’t expect the other guy to spill his past to a stranger. But then again maybe he’s just someone who tells anyone willing to listen._

_“During her funeral, I regretted not buying her a wedding ring. If not in life, at least in death let us be together. As I was such a fool not to appreciate her when she was by my side.”_

_He took out his pocket watch then with a trembling hand, he passed it to Motomi._

_Motomi pressed the knob and the pocket watch opened to show a picture of a serious looking woman. She was thin with distinct cheek bones and dark hair. The photo was in black and white but he could tell she had fair skin. She’s not a real beauty if Motomi was to be frank but he could tell, just like his late wife, that looks can be deceiving. Just because one looked frail and thin didn’t mean that person didn’t have a strong will and big heart._

_“… What’s her name?”_

_Motomi asked after he returned the precious possession._

_“Yukino.”_

_The old man sighed with a strained voice. As if even after decades of mourning, he couldn’t get over her passing._

_Just then a cold breeze passed by and light snowflakes began to drop from the sky._

_“She told me once that she hated her name as she was once teased for being called the Snow Woman. With her long black hair, snow white skin and thin figure because she was the sickly type, every winter she’d be bedridden from fever. She loved the spring season more because her favorite flower is the Sakura.”_

_As he spoke this, his eyes never wavered from the large tree their bench faced by the road side. The tree was barren now with no leaves or flowers. But one could imagine in another season, this tree may have shed the prettiest Sakura petals as people sat on mats and enjoy the view with drinks._

_Right now this park was eerily quiet and the setting sun gave the sky a reddish glow. It was unusual to have snow this early during autumn but then again Motomi and Akira did trek to the northern area of Japan where it’s much colder than other areas of the country._

_Motomi took out his own cigarette and lit it. Sakura, huh? He wondered what was Akira’s favourite flower? Maybe his lover didn’t mind much about flower types._

_Remembering his childhood of playing in the sunflower fields, Motomi wanted to sketch Akira surrounded with sunflowers now. Compared to the dreary weather back at Toshima, Akira looked better with the clear skies with the sun kissing his skin._

_“I…”_

_The journalist was about to say something, anything he could think of to ease a bit of the elder’s silent suffering. But how could you erase a person’s regrets?_

_Motomi understood how it felt to regret._

_Because it was his own fault that his son died as well as his wife’ death._

_In reality both the gramps and Motomi were alike._

_The difference was that Motomi met Akira and he’s happily living his dream as a journalist and globe trek with the love of his life._

_While the solitary grandpa lived on with his regrets and memories of the past. Unable to forgive himself that deteriorated his soul._

_“You looked happy and that’s good. Don’t be like me, just a ghost living in this shell until I reach the grave.”_

_The old man surprised Motomi with his words as he got ready to stand up._

_“Huh? W-wait…”_

_But the old man didn’t stop to turn back and just continue to walking away._

_Not a second later, Motomi heard the familiar steps behind him._

_“Ossan, the vending machine ran out of the coffee brand you like to drink so I hope you don’t mind drinking this one with caramel flavor… hey, Ossan?”_

_Motomi snapped out of his reverie then turned to his concern lover. Pulling the young man into a one arm hug._

_“Sorry, I heard you. Yeah, vanilla coffee is fine with me.”_

_Akira raised an eyebrow but didn’t resist the warm hug, “I said caramel.”_

_Motomi chuckled then kissed his lover’s crown. “Yes, yes.”_

_Akira reached up to touch his partner’s cheek, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”_

_Motomi smiled at the rare touches Akira bestowed on him. His lover had always been shy and awkward with displays of affection._

_“I’m fine, just met a fellow soldier who hasn’t left his battlefield.”_

_Akira didn’t really understand Motomi’s cryptic message but didn’t oppose when the older man turned them around to exit the park. They had dinner at a Ramen stall before retiring to their hotel. But Akira saw how his partner was quieter than usual._

_“You’re not going to bed yet?”_

_Akira asked sleepily from under the blanket. The bed was big enough to fit both of them and since it’s colder at night, Akira wanted to sleep with Motomi warming his cold toes. However, his lover was still at the coffee table, sketching and sketching for nearly two hours._

_“I’ll take a while. You can sleep first, Akira. You woke up early after all.”_

_Motomi answered in a distracted voice, not noticing Akira’s small pout to sleep in the big bed on his own._

_“…Fine, whatever.”_

_To be honest Akira can’t sleep without Motomi cuddling from behind him. Ever since they slept together back at the church, Akira could only sleep well when he’s surrounded by his lover’s warmth and scent. That sense of being protected, he liked it very much but of course he’d never admit it out loud. Akira was always on his own, trusting no one. Only Motomi managed to break down his wall and gave him unconditional love and support._

_Only around 2am or so did Akira vaguely felt the bed dipped and big arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He heard tired sighs from his lover as Motomi made himself comfortable under their blanket._

_“It’s finally done…”_

_He murmured sleepily and drifted off to slumber land after giving Akira’s nape a peck. A nightly ritual ever since they started living together._

_Done? What’s done?_

_The two of them finished their article yesterday so there shouldn’t be any new work this soon. Now Akira was curious what Motomi was drawing that took hours. Usually for work and his hobby, Motomi would just sketch leisurely. But this time his art took longer as if he paid full attention on it. What did he draw? It really picked Akira’s curiosity._

 

***** The next day *****

 

Akira looked back to the envelope and couldn’t help but asked.

 

“Is it alright to leave it there? Won’t someone think it’s trash and throw it away?”

 

Akira wouldn’t want Motomi’s hard work to be mistaken as trash. Even if he sucks at drawing animals.

 

Motomi grinned after he lit his cigarette, “It’ll be fine, like I said, the letter need no stamps. But it’ll surely reach the receiver… very soon.” Then he turned his head to his lover, “I’ll tell you all about it during the ride to the airport.”

 

Appeased by the promise, Akira nodded. Though he still wished he could have seen what Motomi drew in the brown envelope, "Alright..."

   

After a bit of walking, Motomi suddenly spoke up, "Hey... Akira."

 

"Hmm?"

 

The taller man gave him a heartfelt smile, "Let's get married one day."

 

"What?!"

 

"I'm serious. We'll wear matching rings and have lots of Akira juniors."

 

Akira got over his shock and checked Motomi's forehead if he had a fever.

 

The other man laughed at his lover's expression then he kissed Akira's fingers.

 

"Sorry what I meant to say is that... Thank you for being in my life, Akira. You made this old man... extremely happy."

 

Akira blinked in confusion before the heat crept up from his neck. He looked away to hide his blush.

 

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

 

Motomi just laughed and held him closer, "I'll treasure you always."

 

***

 

Around an hour later, a solitary figure emerged to sit on the bench. It was the same old man as yesterday. Without fail he would spend his days sitting on this bench where he first met his lover. It was much better and less lonely then staying cooped up in the house care for old people.

 

As he was about to lit his pipe, he saw a brown envelope.

 

Curious, he picked it up and peeked inside.

 

The moment he saw the drawing…. The old man burst into tears.

 

He gently embraced the drawing close to his heart, a wet laugh emitted from his clogged up throat.

 

“That foolish boy…”

 

He didn’t know why he spilled his past to a stranger yesterday. But after years of being alone, he was just desperate to have someone to talk to. To tell his tale. In the past he wouldn’t even dream of letting an unknown person to touch his treasured pocket watch.

 

So the elder knew who drew this beautiful sketch. The person who could draw her this well.

 

The art showed two people watching a magnificent Sakura tree on a sunny spring day. The couple were wearing their wedding attire and sitting close like the bench he sat on. Neither he and his wife ever had the chance to take a picture together and so this was a priceless gift he had ever received.

 

“I never expected I would feel this emotion again at this age…”, He smiled as tears flowed down his cheeks, “I’ve forgotten how it felt ever since you left me, Yukino. I feel so happy like you’re here with me…. Thank you.”

 

Although he wept alone on the bench, he wasn’t entirely alone.

 

A silhouette flew down and came close to the weeping man. A faint… figure of a beautiful woman in white kimono and long, raven hair.

 

She rested her fair, bony fingers on his back and a small smile appeared on her translucent expression.

 

Never did he know that his wife has always been by his side even after she has passed. Because she promised him to be by side to the grave, together to watch the Sakura tree forever.

 

 

\------

 

\----------------

 

\-----------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot felt like MotoAki are a side character to the story hahaha. I hope to write more of this pairing and next time they will have a bigger role XD


End file.
